


Obviously

by staytilltheAM (CoraHLiu)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brown hair Niall, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous H&L, Good job Niall, M/M, at first
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraHLiu/pseuds/staytilltheAM
Summary: 一发完的短篇*初始公关恋 后期玩脱*有肉HT*4K+*灵感来自一个梦*食用愉快哦
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Obviously

全世界好像都知道有一对cp叫Larry Stylinson。当两个男孩在采访中确认“在恋爱中”时，全场都沸腾了，有女孩在尖叫欢呼，还有女孩为此掩面哭泣，不过也有不明所以的吃瓜群众。Harry和Louis坐在两张沙发上，笑着向对方使眼神——他俩再清楚不过，这场恋情只是公关恋爱罢了。

  
这件事的热度一时肯定消不下去，过了几个月推//特上Larry的tag还在trending榜上，狗仔出图的时候更是不得了，第一只是时间的问题。Harry退出推//特，为粉丝的努力而感叹，他都不知道粉丝们是怎么推理出“They live together”的。不过是的，公司为了保险让Harry搬进了Louis的家里。Harry和Louis只能说是朋友关系，同居可以接受，同床还不行。所以Harry只能睡在楼上Louis房间旁边的客房里。说起来，这个客房还不错，一张宽大的双人床，睡着感觉像棉花糖（闻着也像）的床垫，小碎花的床单……还有他的星空吉他，暖色调的太阳花油画。小窗上的玻璃干干净净，Harry能从这里望见Louis种的荞麦花田，在白天就像忘记融化的雪花片，闪耀着；在夜晚就成了没有躲避好的精灵，安静地在月光下传递着银光。有时荞麦花的清香能从窗隙偷跑进房间，悄悄进入Harry的梦里。总的来说，Harry在这里住得很舒适，并没有像别的被安排了公关恋的名人所说的痛苦难熬。唯二不足的是Louis的小脾气和需要让狗仔拍到他俩恩爱的样子。

  
Louis会因为Harry爱吃牛油果而叨叨个不停，会因为看到粉丝老是催自己做直播而翻白眼（有时骂一句），甚至会吐槽tik tok有多sh*t。Harry反正是见怪不怪了，自己说的Treat People With Kindness不管怎么样也要身体力行。

  
狗仔比Louis难搞多了。他们上街的前还要讨论穿哪套情侣服——或者隐喻有情侣意思的衣服，总得给粉丝们点事做做，这样他们也不会催下一套街拍或同框了。不过这还不够，他们得牵手，十指相扣那种。每次两人的手松开时都是汗津津的，不知道是哪位那么紧张。如果甩一下手，还能感觉到水分蒸发而带来的微凉感。有时他们装得也太不像了，僵硬得一眼就能看出来是被迫营业，因此被狗仔嘲笑“像第二对Shawnmilla”。他们在狗仔那儿获得了很多实质性建议：谈笑，十指相扣，让Louis微微靠在Harry肩上一些……但是他们从来没有拥抱过，更不用提亲吻了。Harry需要划清朋友和假恋人的界限，显然Louis也是这么想的，当一个狗仔在一旁提示：“你们需要接吻。”时，他们异口同声：“NO WAY！”Harry被自己的反应惊吓到了，他不知道自己在说出这句话的时候脑中混乱的情感是什么，也许有害怕和失望，或者惊讶，或者疑惑……反正没有憧憬和希望，绝对没有。

不可能有的。

怎么可能有啊。

……

……

有吗？

荒唐，肯定没有，Harry心里一个声音坚定有力地告诉自己。尽管如此，Harry心底总会还有一个细细的声音轻语着反驳着，他尝试忽略这个声音，但是他做不到。

这就惹出麻烦了。两个人公开恋情已经半年了，街拍却只有牵手和谈笑。谁都会注意到这不正常，也都能体验过图片感受到两人之间不可言喻的尴尬。anties抓住了这个把柄，疯狂分析了两位的面部表情和握手姿势，虽然什么也分析不出——他们脸上的不自然恰好卡在尴尬和羞涩之间，而这点却完美地渲染出初恋情侣间欲拒还迎的甜蜜。看着anties在推//特上越来越猖狂，Niall有些许坐不住。不能就这么让他们发现Larry是公关，合同还有三年呢。他作为老板，不仅要教这俩歌曲宣传和打单，还得教两人怎么演公关恋爱？？？碰上两个没有恋爱经验的男孩算我倒霉，Niall仰天长叹，拿起手机，让Harry和Louis来公司一趟。他得好好教育一下这两个不会谈恋爱的男孩。

“谈过恋爱吗？”

两个男孩站在Niall办公桌前，看了看对方，有些羞涩地摇了摇头。

意料之中，Niall无奈。“行吧那我就原谅你们装情侣时的演技……但是，”Niall停顿了一下，“我需要你们表现得更亲热一些。”

Harry抬起眼，不可置信的眼神撞上Niall“yeah I’m not joking”的注视。男孩说话又开始不利索了：“更……更亲热，你的意思……”

“For god’s sake，求你直说要让我们干什么。”Harry可以猜出来Louis翻了个白眼。虽然他的话很直白，但是这完完全全就是Harry的心声。 ~~被惹毛的Louis好可爱哦。~~

“额其实也没什么啦，就是需要你们在街上能像 **正常情侣** 一样拥吻。”Niall的语气很严肃，但是脸上的笑容很灿烂。

Harry的脸不能更红了，他能感受到自己脸上血液的燃烧，然后疯狂放出不应该出现的热量。他看向Louis，看见长发男孩的耳根微红，脖子上血管的跳动速度惊人的快。如果我不得不吻他，只是说如果，如果我不得不……Harry的视线落到Louis的唇上，两片唇瓣很薄，轻软的粉色添了几分娇弱。Harry知道Louis在笑的时候，他的嘴可以抿成一个可爱的小角，没有藏好的唇瓣会微微露出。还有Louis发呆的时候，微张的嘴就是在犯罪…..如果不是亲眼见到，Harry绝对不会相信这张嘴能口吐芬芳。Harry无意识地舔了舔下唇——正好被Niall抓到。Louis刚想说话就被Niall打断了：

  
“就是一个吻而已嘛，在嘴唇上碰一会儿就够了，”Niall笑得真的很放肆，“你们合同里有规定要尽力圆这段‘恋情’，拜托，再怎么不乐意就当是为了合约嘛。”

  
Harry想了想，仍然盯着Louis：“有道理，我觉得可以。Louis？”Louis妥协，极不情愿地点了点头，但是Harry分明看到他嘴角微微上扬了一个弧度。Harry心中的复杂情感又开始上涌，他又开始理不清自己到底在想些什么。

  
不过有可能是他不想理清？

  
Niall给的期限是一个星期之内。在一个星期内，他们必须在街上接吻一次。Harry看着日子一天天过去，Louis也丝毫没有要完成这个任务的意图。在街上他们还是像老样子，但是却越来越不自然。两人的手汗好像更多了，不知道是哪一位这么紧张；随着日子一天天过去，Louis握Harry手的力道越来越重，牵得越来越近。Harry没有催促Louis，他知道Louis没有准备好。Louis准备好的暗示只需要他在走路的时候停下脚步，或者捏一下Harry的手，或者——

  
“晚上去酒吧吗？”Louis在他们吃午饭的时候突然提出。他们已经好久没有去过酒吧了，上次去酒吧Louis喝得烂醉如泥，尽管Harry也没有好多少，但至少他能辨认方向。他记得两个人互相依偎着，不论Liam和Zayn怎么劝也不肯放开对方。不过那晚Louis什么也不记得了，但是第二天醒来的时候，Louis黑着脸向Harry发誓自己再也不去酒吧了。所以Louis突然冒出这个邀请让Harry意外不少。

“哈？”

  
“不愿意就算了，我约Liam他们——”

  
“不不不我没有不愿意我百分百愿意我怎么可能不愿意呢——我是说，没问题我和你去。”Harry慌慌张张，不知道为了什么疯狂心虚，他的心脏疯狂跳动，似乎为了刚才冒出的一连串单词而拼命为脑子和舌头供血。

  
Louis笑了（哦神啊，这可爱的抿嘴，Harry的内心尖叫着）：“慢慢讲Harold，逗你玩而已。那就说定啦？就上次那个酒吧？”

  
Harry高频率地点头，开始回想上次酒吧里的一切。虽然他忘记了好多细节，但是一直记着重点——Louis。包间里的灯光被调暗了，黄色的光丝轻轻拉开黑暗，只有一小部分愿意跑进Harry的瞳孔中。那个时候男孩的头发还没那么长，刘海还温顺地盖在前额。白色肩带和手中鸡尾酒的海蓝对比，交织，融合，有些讽刺但又合情合理。Louis、Liam、Zayn和Niall谈笑风生，Harry有插过一两次嘴，但是大多数时间他都在看着Louis。Niall在那时提出了什么公司规划，什么运营，还有公关……好吧他一点都没听进去，不过他和Louis果断签到了Niall公司，一部分为了情义，另一部分是为了什么来着？

  
Harry的思绪被Louis上楼的脚步声打断。

  
“那个…..要不不要请别人来？”Harry弱弱地细声道。他不知道Louis能不能听到这个卑微的请求，他不想让别人来打扰这场来之不易的约会，他只需要Louis。

  
酒吧里的一切和Harry的记忆都吻合，不过包间里只有他和Louis。他们面对面坐着，Louis手中也不是鸡尾酒了，而是一整瓶的威士忌，手中的烟还燃着，尼古丁的青烟徐徐上飘，从排风口溜出。Harry喝的还是啤酒，只不过现在能轻松吹瓶了。最开始他们无言，只任酒精灌入身体，在血液里流淌，冲刷。Harry奇怪，为什么他越喝越清醒？脑子里的思绪总是一团乱，像解不开的死结堆积着，但是现在这个结似乎正在被酒精一点点溶解，外层的虚伪和演示被一点点刨开，最后剩下的只有Harry从来不敢面对的真实情感。尽管如此，他到现在也还不敢直面他对Louis的感觉，还在尝试否定自己。

  
“Niall给的任务怎么办？”这是今晚Louis第一次开口和Harry对话，手中的烟已经熄灭，他拿起桌上不知谁放的一朵白色玫瑰，漫不经心地在空中晃动着，似乎在拼写什么。

  
Harry的视线跟随玫瑰，看见亮眼的白色在空中划开一道痕迹，在Louis周围闪着光。他不知道怎么回应Louis，语言系统好像突然失灵了。Harry耸了耸肩。Louis将玫瑰衔在嘴里，笑了：“要不先试验一下？”男孩向前倾身，一个温柔的、带着花香的吻落在Harry的唇边。这个唇边的吻持续了好久好久，Harry的眼睛半睁半闭，光打在睫毛上产生的光晕使他产生了自己在做梦的幻觉，但是梦里的Louis不会衔着玫瑰闭眼吻他，更不会持续这么久。Harry叼住玫瑰的另一端，将花咬在自己嘴里，轻轻吻上Louis的唇。当他们嘴唇相碰的那一刻，Harry的大脑是空白的。酒精不能带来的温热和快乐一同涌上大脑，然后漫溢到全身的各个角落，每条血管都在喜悦地尖叫，让Harry的耳内充斥了嗡嗡声。他为这个吻等了好久。他们没有加深这个吻——但是这已经足够了。Louis慢慢退开，海蓝的眼里有喜悦。他舔了舔嘴，将瓶中的酒一饮而尽：“嘿这个吻不错啊，不是吗？”Louis的笑容在脸上溢开，头转向另一侧的时候Harry可以看见他耳根已经通红。好吧，Harry自己也没好多少。

  
他们是搂着出酒吧的。Harry用大衣裹住Louis的身躯，说什么“小心着凉”。Louis咯咯笑着，用力把Harry挤到路灯下，转过身子搂住Harry的腰肢，踮脚吻上了Harry。Harry的手还在大衣口袋里，俩人缩在一件大衣里拥吻，像一团米色的棉花糖。路灯下清冷的光打在两人身上，世上的一切似乎都因为这一对而黯然失色。Louis舔了舔Harry的唇，开始进一步攻势。当他的舌点到Harry的舌尖时，Harry颤抖了一下，愣了一两秒之后全力回应这个吻。威士忌和烟草，Harry尝到。哦等等，为什么还会有宝宝一样的奶香？他们都不是很会接吻，但是毫无章法的吻技却很有效地到处点火，而且很上头。Louis的手开始不安分起来，Harry将他裹得更紧：“先——唔，先回家…..”

  
进门，穿过客厅，走上楼梯，摸进房间，Louis一直挂在Harry身上，有时他会用一个吻分散一下Harry的注意力。当Harry把Louis放到床上的时候，他几乎快脱了力。肺中的氧气几乎被Louis吻走不说，爬两楼几乎让他筋疲力尽。不过不影响，Harry在Louis的帮助下褪去衣物，不慌不忙地在Louis地脖颈上吮出一个红痕，在“It is what it is”的纹身上也留下了自己的印记。Harry看见Louis的眼睛和自己留下的水痕在月光下微微发亮，Louis的身体称不上瘦弱，但和强壮绝对搭不上边。这就是精瘦的感觉？Harry的手捏了把Louis的腰，Louis闪躲了一下，痒痒的触感让他的身体更加兴奋。Louis起身跪在床边，盯着Harry的同时抚摸着Harry的柱身。Louis的手虽然小但是很有力，撸动的时候Harry不自禁地呻吟出声。而当Louis含住他的时候Harry离缴械只有一点点距离。Louis吸吮的频率并不高，但是舌头的搅动完全能弥补这点，Harry一只手不受控制地抓住了Louis的头发，他用仅存的意志力告诫自己不要挺腰不要拽Louis的头发。Louis猝不及防给了Harry一个深喉，同时牙齿轻轻磨着Harry柱身的末尾，Harry一下子捏紧了Louis的头发，直冲脑脊的快感几乎让Harry败下阵来。他想要推开Louis，Louis的喉咙深处发出反抗的哼声，将Harry吞得更深。腥咸的液体尽数射进了Louis嘴里，当Harry抽身的时候还能看见银丝粘连。

Harry从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，涂抹在手上后毫无预警地将Louis翻倒，插入了两根手指，Louis的瞳孔瞬间放大缩小，腰肢条件反射地支起以缓冲快感。他的嘴微张，有些许沙哑的呻吟声从嘴角漏出。Louis的手紧紧攥着床单，呻吟随着Harry手指的进出而时大时小，有时突出的那点被“意外”触碰到时，Louis的身躯会不自觉地扭动寻求更多。Louis阻止了Harry的进一步扩张，骂骂咧咧地让他直接进来——Louis挺后悔的，Harry的进入有些许艰难，Louis在爽和痛的边缘徘徊，一半本能催他逃离，另一半本能让他更加靠近。开始抽插用了五分钟，三分钟用来插入，两分钟让Louis适应并折磨Harry。肠壁亲切地挤压，似乎为这一刻等待了好久。Louis的声音沙哑，随着Harry的抽插染上了哭腔，湿润的呻吟声和肉体冲撞的声音回荡在房间里。

  
“你…..你要是敢一直撞那里，唔——”

  
“哎哎哎等等你别——啊——！”Harry毕竟不会乖乖听Louis的话。

  
那晚Louis可能哭了不止一次。

  
Harry看着Louis满是雾气的眼睛：“我爱你。”

  
Louis眼里的雾气凝结成眼泪淌下：“我也爱你。”

  
——

最近这半年狗仔们拍到的照片好像只有搂抱、拥吻，纯牵手的照片可能只有一两张。Niall又和他们谈了一次：“你们能不能像正常情侣一样正常走路？......

“走的时候就别亲着了……”  
  


## 番外

Harry：其实我从第一次见到你就对你有感觉了.....

Louis：切

Louis*脸红*：谁不是哦


End file.
